


A Tale of Ten Postcards

by Rachel500



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life goes on without one Very Special Agent but Gibbs keeps track of his former Senior Agent through a series of postcards...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Ten Postcards

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 13 finale - this probably won't make sense if you haven't seen the show or know what happens during it. Also lots of canon pairings not tagged. I've labelled this AU as I'm sure it will become so once the new season arrives. 
> 
> I'm almost certain the whole postcard/rule device has been used by an author before but I cannot remember who or in which fic. 
> 
> Muse wouldn't let this one go despite my needing to write other things! Hope you enjoy.

1.

Gibbs gets the first postcard exactly four weeks after Tony leaves NCIS.

It's a picture of an old movie poster: The Maltese Falcon.

Gibbs snorts at the movie reference – so like Tony to send a message through a movie.

On the back there are only two words penned in black ink, both written in Tony's distinctive scrawl: _Rule 36._

Gibbs gets the message.

" _I'm going to take Tali to Israel and look for some answers."_

Tony has the answers now. Duplicitous females and fakery.

His own scarred heart aches a little. He sits down heavily on the sawhorse and takes a breath. He'd let Tony go not really certain which answer he wanted.

A moment later he has a bourbon in his hand and a swallow of the liquid is burning its way down his throat.

It's been a difficult four weeks. Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo had left behind a huge Tony-shaped hole that no-one quite knows how to fill.

Abby has worn the collar Tony bought her when he came back from afloat every day; Ducky and Palmer sit in autopsy drinking tea and reminiscing; McGee and Ellie have pulled closer to fill the gap left by Tony's absence. McGee has stepped up, assuming the Senior Agent position, but he lacks Tony's instinctive intuition and humour. Ellie has taken on more to compensate for them being a member down (despite the additions that float around the team), but she lacks Tony's experience and presence.

An air of sadness and mourning hangs over them all.

Gibbs simply misses Tony at his six.

But Tony has a new mission and Gibbs approves even if he hates that Tony is gone. Some things are more important than the job. It's not a rule but maybe it should be.

Or maybe it's covered already by the most important rule: You do what you have to do for family.

He pins the postcard to his basement wall with a nail.

2.

Somehow he's not surprised to find the Director of Mossad sitting in his basement a week later.

Orli has taken the postcard down from the wall and is staring at the message intensely as though she can derive its meaning if she stares long enough.

"Do you know where they are?" Orli asks bluntly.

"Nope." Gibbs says succinctly. He heads for his bourbon. He thinks he's going to need it.

"Whatever you may think of me, I only want to protect them." Orli says. Her back is straight, her gaze direct.

"DiNozzo can take care of his family." Gibbs replies firmly. Tony's already demonstrated that with style if Mossad have lost track of him.

" _You're Mossad; you know everything."_

Orli sighs and points at the bourbon he's just poured. "May I?"

He hands the mason glass over to her and she downs it in one. She hands it back to him with a polite thank you and leaves.

A week later a second postcard arrives.

The movie on the card this time is Charade. Gibbs vaguely remembers the story was set in Paris and had Cary Grant pretending to be four different men, finally revealing himself as a government agent.

Another two words are scrawled on the back: _Rule 7._

Gibbs huffs out a laugh as he remembers Tony's very publically declared travel plan for Israel then Paris. He shakes his head, fondness for DiNozzo overwhelming him for a moment; memories of Tony's almost irrepressible pranking storming through his mind.

Tony's not in Paris.

But Tony and his family _are_ safe.

That's all that matters.

The postcard joins the first on the wall.

3.

The third postcard arrives three months after Tony leaves NCIS.

Gibbs staggers home after a week-long mission to the U.S.S Mississippi to find a missing Petty Officer (dead and hidden in a lifeboat) to find Fornell frowning at the postcard at his dining room table. He stalks over and plucks it from his old friend's hands placing it further down the table out of Fornell's reach.

"Make yourself at home." Gibbs grumbles without any real heat.

Fornell shrugs, unconcerned. He's still on medical leave, recovering from the gunshot that had almost killed him. Gibbs is still too grateful that Fornell is alive and well to really resent the intrusion.

Gibbs focuses on grabbing a couple of beers, knocking their tops off by habit on the kitchen counter-top. He hands one to Fornell and takes the seat beside him at the table. He finally picks up the postcard, aware that Fornell is watching his every reaction.

It's a picture of Jessica Rabbit.

Sultry singer in a club was Ziva's Mossad undercover alias when they were tracking the mole – and Gibbs feels a moment of guilt again about Michelle Lee and sips his beer.

Jessica represents Ziva.

And Jessica had loved her husband in the film, helping to prove his innocence just as Ziva had once helped prove Tony innocent.

Gibbs knows this because Tony had spent hours arguing with Kate over the damn movie back when she'd joined the team, specifically about how a cartoon character could be sexy. It's grief for Kate that has him taking another gulp of beer this time.

Gibbs stares at the image for a long time before flipping it over.

 _Rule 18_ is printed in neat letters.

It's not Tony's handwriting but he would know it anywhere.

He grabs his beer and wishes it were bourbon.

"Trouble?" enquires Fornell gruffly.

"When isn't there with DiNozzo." Gibbs mutters, tossing the postcard back on the table.

" _Every time I look at her desk, every time I close my eyes, I just feel like I made a mistake. Like I made the wrong decision. Only it wasn't me who decided."_

Fornell hums his agreement but his eyes remain on Gibbs, an unspoken question in their depths.

Gibbs glances at the postcard; it had landed with the picture on the upside. "I love her like a daughter but she's always been bad for him."

"Maybe she's just drawn that way." Fornell says without missing a beat.

Gibbs gives a huff of laughter and changes the subject, asking after Emily and the recent revelation that she has a girlfriend.

When Fornell leaves, Gibbs slides the postcard off the table and heads down to the basement. It joins the others on his wall.

4.

Tony's been gone almost six months when the fourth postcard arrives.

The team is beginning to settle with its newest member finally gelling into place. Not Tony's place because nobody could take Tony's place, but gelling into their own.

Gibbs knows Tony has been in touch with the others. Emails and phone calls that cannot be traced despite Abby and McGee's efforts. Tony's careful with his family in a way he never was with himself. A printed photo of Tony and Tali at Christmas is stuck to Gibbs' board behind his desk, a copy graces Abby's personal laptop as her lock-screen. They may not know where Tony is but they know he's safe and thinking of them.

Gibbs looks again at the picture on the postcard; it's an old movie poster of An Affair to Remember.

He taps the postcard thoughtfully against the workbench, thinking about the film.

He had seen it thanks to a blizzard in the Middle-of-Nowhere in the middle of a murder case. He and Tony had been the only members of the team. They'd bedded down in a motel and Gibbs had learned exactly how obsessed his brand new agent was about movies since Tony had spent the entire time glued to the movie channel. The film stuck out because it had given Tony an idea for the case and they'd gone on to solve it, arresting the artist who'd painted the dead Marine.

Gibbs thinks the message is about the film and not the case.

The tale of lovers who meet when stuck in other relationships, who are thwarted by their attempt to come together by a tragedy involving the woman, and who are eventually reunited when the man works out the truth – it all seems to hit too close to home in respect of Tony and Ziva.

But the film did have the happy ending.

The man had worked out what was going on. The woman had wanted to protect him, keep him free of her turmoil and circumstances. And the man hadn't walked away but had stayed with her.

He's not surprised to find Tony's writing on the back.

_Rule 15._

It's one he struggles with sometimes for all that it's his rule; for all that he's worked with organisations for which teamwork is a fundamental part of the job. He knows of a former Mossad assassin who had the same problem.

Tony has never had problems with that rule. A sportsman who excelled at team sports, Tony has always known the advantages of working as a team; everyone excelling in their own positions to create something more than the sum of their parts.

And he's loyal.

Too loyal.

Tony would have stayed with the team forever if it hadn't been for Tali. But Tali had made the difference, just as Ziva had always known the little girl would.

" _I've never been anybody's everything before."_

Gibbs feels another hit of anger and he swallows hard.

He's still working on forgiveness although he's not sure why he's angry; for Ziva keeping Tali from Tony, for the pretence of her death, or for revealing the truth and taking Tony from them (even if Gibbs knows Tony had needed, wanted to walk away). But then he's always been less forgiving than Tony.

He pins the postcard to the wall and raises his bourbon in a silent toast wishing Tony and his family good luck.

5.

When the fifth postcard arrives on the anniversary of Tony's departure, Gibbs has been home ten days after losing a fight with a doped-up Marine.

The whole thing had been depressing. Depressing because only he and McGee had appreciated McGee's quip about Damon Werth. Depressing because Gibbs had been sucker-punched in the head, seen stars and fallen over a park bench landing on his wrist.

He feels every one of his years and wonders again why he hasn't taken retirement.

He flexes his fingers to grasp the postcard and grimaces when his broken wrist aches in response.

It's really only thanks to Mike Frank's grand-daughter who he babysits occasionally that he recognises the movie from the picture on the front of the card; a wedding picture of Donkey and Dragon.

He considers the psychology of Tony casting himself as a wise-cracking side-kick who ends up snared by the she-dragon and decides he's probably better off not thinking about it. But then he can't see Tony as the grumpy and slovenly Shrek either…and maybe he should just not think about it at all.

A wedding between the wise-cracking side-kick and the kick-ass dragon who'd once been on the wrong side.

He looks at the other side with trepidation.

_Rule 1._

He's fairly sure Tony isn't talking about putting suspects in the same room – that rule was Mike's.

It could be Tony's own rule about not sitting on the side-lines but marriage is a big step to take to keep one of your people safe. Not that that would stop DiNozzo if he really believed marriage was the thing to do.

" _Family and job. Two different cups. And if I couldn't fill both that was my problem. What if I can now?"_

"Damn it, DiNozzo." Gibbs murmurs.

He really, really hopes the remaining rule one was part of the vows they took.

He feels a moment of sadness that he wasn't there but their safety is more important than his wish to see Tony get hitched or to walk a pseudo-daughter down the aisle.

He gets up and transfers the postcard to the wooden box on the mantelpiece. All five postcards are contained within and he shuts it with a small pat.

6.

It's Abby who finds the sixth postcard on top of the mail Fornell had collected on the side table while Gibbs was away on a mission.

"Oh hey!" Abby exclaims with glee, abandoning his side to pick up the card. "I loved this movie!"

It's a picture of a baby peeking above a towering sign of the movie's name.

Gibbs squints at the wording.

Look Who's Talking.

A movie about a baby?!

He practically snatches the postcard from Abby ignoring her startled cry of outrage. It's been months since the last card and he's wondered if DiNozzo was going to continue sending them. He knows the contact with everyone else has dwindled, although Tony had sent a nice present to McGee with apologies for not being at the wedding. Abby had stood as best man.

"Gibbs!" Abby says remonstratively. "You give that back!"

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at her. "It's my post, Abs."

"Oh." Abby's eyes widen as she takes that fact on board and gets at the hint to drop it. "So…I'll just get everything ready for the others coming." She grabs the grocery sacks Gibbs has dumped onto the table and skips off to the kitchen.

He rolls his eyes.

He wonders again how she managed to convince him to throw McGee and Delilah's 'Welcome Back From Your Honeymoon' party at his house.

Because she was Abby, Gibbs reminds himself.

He turns over the postcard and huffs out a laugh.

_Should have followed Rule 2_

"Yeah, DiNozzo," Gibbs mutters under his breath, amused by Tony's interpretation of the rule in this particular circumstance, and pleased for Tony anyway, "ya think?"

" _Family first, Jethro."_

Ducky's rejoinder echoes through his head from the last time DiNozzo had acquired a child.

But it's the signature that catches Gibbs' eye as he holds the card up to the light. It's not Tony's usual scrawl but a long name penned in beautiful script.

_Jethro Schmeil DiNozzo._

Gibbs feels the breath catch at the back of his throat, emotion swamping him unexpectedly. He wishes he had some way of telling Tony he's honoured. And to head-slap him for lumbering the kid with a name like Jethro. Not that Schmeil is any better.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby's frantic call sounds through the den as she comes hurtling back through the open arch. "We forgot the champagne!"

Gibbs rolls his eyes. He sets the postcard almost reverently into the wooden box and heads out again.

7.

It's the second anniversary of Tony leaving and Gibbs is drinking with every intent of getting drunk when Ducky walks down the stairs and pulls up a stool beside him.

There are shards of smashed wood littering the work bench; the remains of Gibbs' latest project.

Ducky tuts and simply sweeps the pieces away from his spot. He places his black Fedora on the cleaned space and clasps his hands on the bench. "This wasn't your fault, Jethro."

Gibbs knows that.

He knows that it wouldn't have made a difference if he had been there. He's been relegated to desk duty for the past three months after wrenching his knee in a suspect chase. He'd given in and accepted running the MCRT from the bullpen, leaving the fieldwork to his extended team working under McGee's supervision.

And McGee was good. Gibbs had trained him. DiNozzo had trained him. He'd picked up things from Kate, Ziva and Ellie. He was good.

It wouldn't have made a difference if Gibbs had been there. Or DiNozzo. Or Kate. Ziva. Mike.

Sometimes a bullet comes out of nowhere.

Like it had five days before.

It wouldn't have made a difference and it still doesn't stop McGee from being dead.

Gibbs thinks it's maybe time he retired. He tunes back into Ducky's voice realising the older man has been talking without Gibbs listening.

"…and he sent this to me in a letter to give to you after the funeral." Ducky says reaching into his pocket and pulling out…

A postcard.

Why would McGee be sending him a postcard from the grave?

He wouldn't.

It's not from McGee.

There is a picture of the movie Rain Man and Gibbs get the allusion to brothers; feels the wealth of grief in the choice for all he knows how Tony and McGee have drifted apart since Tony's departure and subsequent going to ground.

There are four words on the back: _Breaking rule 6 – sorry._

Gibbs shakes his head.

It's not Tony's fault any more than it's Gibbs' but he knows it doesn't matter to him and it won't matter to DiNozzo.

They should have been there.

Should have been watching their Probie's six despite McGee being a Senior Special Agent and capable of leading a team of his own.

Even if both of them being there with Kate hadn't stopped that particular bullet.

" _Found Ari's sniper nest, Boss."_

"I wish he was here." Gibbs can't stop the words from leaving his mouth but Ducky just nods.

"Me too, Jethro." Ducky says fervently. "Me too."

And Gibbs doesn't know if they're talking about McGee or Tony.

8.

The third and fourth anniversaries of DiNozzo's departure come and go without a postcard.

There's two new photos on Gibbs' mantel; both of Tali and her brother.

In the first, they're sat on a picnic blanket somewhere sunny but that's the only clues Tony has allowed into the shot.

In the second, they're giggling in front of a Christmas tree which is adorned sparkling with golden lights and pretty baubles, a mound of presents underneath.

Gibbs had gotten the pictures through the post as Christmas presents.

They sit comfortably alongside a picture of Ellie and her new husband; Abby and her long-time partner, Burt; a family portrait of the Palmers; one of Delilah and Timothy Farrington McGee, Junior.

The photos are enough to hold Gibbs; enough for him to know Tony and his family are safe. That maybe Ziva has been good for Tony after all.

But the fifth anniversary brings a postcard which sets off Gibbs' internal alarm.

The postcard is another movie poster but one Gibbs had hoped never to see. It's a picture of The Postman Always Rings Twice, a film about marital infidelity. By the wife.

In Tony's writing there are two stark words that tell their own story: _Rule 12_.

It's a message of hurt and regret.

Just like the rule itself.

And he thinks momentarily of Jenny and her deceits; of the way she had left Gibbs to hang. Jenny, who had never believed in rule one; who had screwed Tony over with the Frog and Jeanne.

" _You're not supposed to fall in love with them."_

" _Thank you for that, Director. I'm going to keep that in mind for next time. Wait a second; there's not going to be a next time!"_

But Gibbs knows because he has the postcard and not Tony himself that Tony won't leave Ziva; he won't walk away. Just like he never walked away from Gibbs even when Gibbs had betrayed him, forgotten him, hurt him.

Too loyal and faithful for his own good.

And too in love with his children.

Tony won't leave his children when he doesn't trust their mother. He won't want his children to have anything like the childhood Tony endured himself.

Gibbs hurls the mason jar of nails at the wall.

9.

There is a third photo on his mantelpiece after Christmas.

Tali is now almost the same age as Kelly when she died. She holds her infant brother firmly in her lap as they grin at the camera – or perhaps the person behind the camera. The photo was taken outside in snow; the kids are wrapped up warmly in ski suits, scarves and gloves. Their faces are red with the flush of cold weather. They look happy.

The photo has eased Gibbs' mind about Tony's last postcard. He's set his concern aside.

But he's waiting.

He's not sure what he's waiting for – until he walks into the basement and finds Ziva there.

She's holding the latest photo with dark eyes which brim with tears.

Gibbs ignores the emotion and walks over to the bench. He pours them both a bourbon and hands her one.

Ziva swallows a gulp of bourbon and winces at the taste. "I know he told you." She states baldly as she sets the photo down.

"He sent me a postcard with rule twelve on it." Gibbs concedes.

Ziva hunches into her dark woollen coat further. "I do love him, Gibbs." She looks over at the picture of her children. "I love them all so very much."

"Then why are you here, Ziva?" asks Gibbs bluntly.

Ziva paces to the other side of the basement. "I'm…" she shakes her head and gulps down the rest of the bourbon. She set the empty glass on the bench. "He will not leave." She finally spits out as though it's an insult.

"He's the father of your children and he loves you!" Gibbs snaps back.

"He should not!" Ziva rages, her hands gesture violently; her passion and fervour clear.

"We can agree on that." Gibbs tells her bluntly. Tony has given her his whole heart and he doubts Ziva has ever truly given him the whole of hers.

Ziva rears back, shocked. A second later, she crumples. She twists into herself, hands flying up to cover her face.

Gibbs isn't immune to her suffering. He hates how she has hurt Tony – again – but she's always pulled at his fatherly instincts. He pushes his bourbon onto the bench behind him and takes the two steps across the floor to pull her into a rough hug.

She cries herself out after a long while, and burrows into his chest.

"I'm so tired, Gibbs. There is always one more enemy to fight; one more enemy searching to take revenge for the sins of my father; for _my_ sins. I try and I try and still they come and…I thought this time it would be safe but…I saw someone…someone I know was responsible for my sister's death and I…I cannot let it go."

"So you tried to drive DiNozzo away."

"I had to make him leave so he and our children are safe."

Gibbs understands that more than he wants. He wants to tell her Tony would stand beside her if she let him; he would shoulder her burdens and fight with her. But she knows that already and has chosen a different path.

"Where will you go now?" asks Gibbs.

"Orli has information waiting for me." Ziva says.

So she's going after the latest threat.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." She finishes.

A few minutes later she's gone; the picture left behind.

The postcard from Tony comes two months later on the sixth anniversary of his leaving.

The movie is Love Story. A tale of lovers who defy society's expectations and marry but who are torn apart by the tragedy of her death.

" _She was a daughter to you."_

There's no writing on the back but Gibbs doesn't need any; Orli had called him personally to give him the news that Ziva had died in the service of her country, eliminating a threat to national security.

He doesn't know if it's true.

But he thinks it is this time.

10.

The tenth and final postcard arrives seven years after Tony has left.

Gibbs has left NCIS himself finally, taking his retirement, but consulting every so often at Vance's request. Although, Gibbs thinks as he sorts through his mail, that might stop sooner rather than later.

Vance has been offered the Secretary of the Navy and he's going to take it. There's talk of a new Director.

He once again mentally thanks Abby for keeping him in the loop with the gossip.

He finds the postcard buried underneath a junk advert for free cable and he frowns at the picture.

Homeward Bound.

He vaguely remembers seeing the film with Abby. It had something to do with animals…two dogs and a cat making their way across the countryside to find their owners, find their family…

Gibbs tosses the rest of his mail on the floor and scans the back of the postcard.

_Rule 28._

He almost tears the door to the basement down in his eagerness and only the sight of Tony sitting on the bottom step stills his voice from calling out. He walks down slowly as Tony gets to his feet.

"DiNozzo."

"Hey, Boss." Tony smiles at him sadly.

He looks good. Aged. There's some grey in the short brown hair. There are deeper laughter lines around his eyes and mouth. But the green eyes are bright, his skin has a healthy glow, and he wears his jeans, dress shirt and leather blazer with the ease of a man who knows his own style. There's little evidence of the extra weight Tony had been prone to carrying in the final few years he'd had at NCIS.

Gibbs hugs him.

Tony leans against him, his arms tight around him. He's shaking a little; fine tremors that run through his body.

Gibbs pulls back and cups Tony's face with both hands. "The kids?"

"Upstairs asleep." Tony smiles warmly, his love for them shining from every pore. "They're exhausted after the flight."

"You need a place to stay until you find your feet?" Gibbs asks.

Tony hesitates for only a moment and nods. "Yeah. Thanks." He runs a hand through his hair self-consciously. "I have a job lined up just…I don't want the kids to stay in a hotel and I sold the apartment years ago."

Gibbs nods as he heads over to the bourbon. "Senior at a hotel or is he also upstairs?"

"Dad passed away two years ago." Tony tells him, pain flitting over his face. "It was a stroke in his sleep."

"I'm sorry, Tony." Gibbs offers his condolences gently.

"We had a good few years." Tony says. "He loved Tali and Jeth. He and Ziva were a mutual admiration society too so…" he shrugs. "Ziva didn't tell you?"

"She wasn't here for long." Gibbs sighs. "You doing OK?"

Tony sits back down on the step and Gibbs joins him.

"I really loved her." Tony whispers eventually.

Gibbs clasps the back of his neck, offering silent but needed support as the younger man grieves. Gibbs wonders if it's the first time Tony's had the opportunity to mourn; he'd have wanted to be strong for his kids.

There's a lot for them to talk about; McGee, Ziva, Senior.

But there's also news about the living; Abby's adopting twins, Delilah has a new beau, Ellie is expecting her first child, Jimmy and Breena have just had their second, Ducky has taken up writing his autobiography, and Fornell is worrying daily about Emily's new girlfriend, a Metro Detective.

"Thanks for being here for us, Boss." Tony says, leaning into Gibbs' touch.

Gibbs squeezes Tony's neck and nudges his shoulder with his own. "Any time, Director DiNozzo."

" _He's the best young agent I've ever worked with."_

Tony gives a delighted laugh, the grief giving way to amusement. "I should have known you'd know."

Gibbs shrugs and smiles enigmatically. He's known for years where Tony ended up thanks to a chance meeting with Joanne Teague. She had liked Tony a lot and she'd seen him safely into Interpol. He knows she'd never have given the game away if she hadn't assumed Gibbs already knew. It doesn't matter anymore.

Tony is home and his family is safe under Gibbs' roof.

Gibbs can feel something in him settle; something that has been missing for seven long years.

"Rule five, Tony," he says, "rule five."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Footnotes:  
> Rule 36: if you feel like you're being played, you probably are.  
> Rule 7: Always be specific when you lie.  
> Rule 18: Better to ask forgiveness than permission.  
> Rule 15: Always work as a team.  
> Rule 1: Never screw over your partner. Also: Never let suspects stay together. Also DiNozzo's Rule 1: Never sit on the side-lines when your people are in trouble.  
> Rule 2: Always wear gloves at a crime scene – Tony obviously didn't do the other kind of gloving up if Ziva is pregnant.  
> Rule 6: Never apologise, it's a sign of weakness.  
> Rule 12: Never date a co-worker (speculated to have been put in place because of Gibbs' own failed relationship with Jenny Shepard).  
> Rule 28: When you need help, ask.  
> Rule 5: You don't waste good.


End file.
